The World Darkens
by Endymion Mallorn
Summary: Read the Introduction. But it's based heavily on the Serpent Kingdoms book in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting of D&D. It's also got some LotR stuff, and even some Warhammer. Mostly because I like the taller elves. Go read the story, not the Summa
1. Introduction

Introduction:  
This story came from a burst of inspiration, mainly from a combination of Dungeons & Dragons and Warhammer. It's the basis for a campaign idea, so I hope you like it.

Prologue:  
Welcome to the world of Kartos. Here exist the races one would expect from such a world. These are, among others, Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, and Orcs. But here as well is a race that one would not expect: the dreaded snake-monsters of the Yuan-ti. These inhuman beings seek to take over Kartos. Where they come or what their true goals are, no one knows. But herein follows a part of the tale of a team who have gathered to fight them. 


	2. Chapter 1: Many Meetings

Chapter 1: Many Meetings

The small pub was crowded this night, as it always was. The dim light cast from the combination of lanterns and fireplace was softened even more by the thick smoke that rose to the rafters and threatened to lift the roof, or so it seemed. Jak, a half-elven bard, smirked to himself as he played a long slow tune from his lute, which of course had been threaded with magic in such a way that people's generosity would even be more focused on him. Little did he know that in the crowd, Tira, a local thief who he disliked for her ways of getting money, and yet still felt some love for (and so hated even more), was "working the crowd" as she so casually put it. But Tira saw him and knew what he was doing, so she slunk off, before she too was ensared by his music. Goodness knew he could turn her ear with ease, why give him the chance to do it with magic?

Observing this local criminal element was an Elf ranger whose identity was shrouded beneath a dark hood. He found it distasteful that people would so easily take advantange of others, but he was forced to admit that while he disagreed with their choices in profession...or more exactly, how they used their skills, they were both very good at what they did. His low-light vision was the only thing that gave him the view he saw of the thief's handiwork and his Elvish knowledge of arcana was the only thing that gave him a defense against the music the bard was playing, though it was admittedly very good music and he would have paid the man anyway. Everyone had to eat, he knew that well enough. But he made a conscious decision to wait until the bard finished.

Jena, the barmaid, leaned against the familiar oaken bar, listening to the music played by the bard and the words he spoke as the lute traced them before her eyes. She closed her eyes slowly, leaning a little farther forward. The bar slipped from her mind, and instead of heavy smoke, she smelled the morning mist in a deep hidden forest as she broke camp with others, who she could not for the life of her place. The dream was hers. This life was hers, but soon she heard her name being called and another request that barely bordered on the edge of politeness for a pint of ale. She snapped out of it and returned to the bar, getting the old soldier his ale. He meant very few of the things he said, but he meant enough of it that she always kept an eye on him. But she let it go and continued in her mindless work, keeping an ear bent towards the wonderful bard.

A man nearby whose clothes marked him as a disciple of soldiery was paying less attention to the bard and more to the barmaid. One might have marked his eyes as crude and rude, except that he was turning them on everyone and his eyes were not just tracing her body, but merely questioning to his pleasantly drunken mind whether or not she was a threat. He was a Half-Orc, but the Orcish features only made them known in that his eyes were red, he was large, and had oversized canines. He passed as a human enough times that it was second nature. But no matter how much he tried to resist what his Orcish side told him, he could not take his eyes off of two people in the entire pub. The Elf ranger...stick-eater, to his mind, and the barmaid. Something told him that she was a danger even though there was never a way she could be.

Then something happened. In the back, a discussion which had long since heated into a true argument took its eventual turn. One of the combatants had a pair of elegantly carved sais, the other had his own pair of punching daggers. What got everyone's attention was the odd tone to the clanging of two sets of weapons. Jena fearlessly jumped over the bar, holding two mugfulls of water. She got over to them, and splashed them both: "Now see here! I don't want no fighting in this establishment. Just drinking, talking, laughing, and a good time. Now calm down, mind yer P's and Q's, and we'll forget that this ever happened, huh?" The two guys looked chastened, and both the fighter and the ranger saw the strength that had remained hidden for its time to shine. No one stood in her way, but she smiled and offered refills to all who wished them.

At around the same time, a young Raptoran was just using his wings for the first time, in combat with something he'd never seen before. The woman had approached him as a human out on the street, and he had pleasantly shared her company on a short walk. But as soon as they got out of the eye and ear shot of others, she showed her true self. Her mouth opened wided than it should ever have been able to, no matter what. He leaped up and suddenly was able to flap his wings powerfully enough to hold himself in the air. But he was unable to take the elation that would usually have come with that. He pulled the arrow back on his footbow, firing an arrow at her. She somehow grabbed it from midair and he dived down, unfurling a weighted net that he threw down at the snake-woman...her intentions towards him were obvious, and he would do her the same favor. His rapier slashed out, passing through the webbing of the net and slashing open the woman's neck. Odd-colored blood seemed to fire at him and he carefully cleaned and sheathed his sword. He dragged the strange woman to the inn, and opened the door, panting from the effort of dragging the snake. Everyone jumped to attention and ran to examine the snake-woman...everyone but the barmaid, who realized that perhaps the man who killed it would need a hand. She guided him to a chair and helped him relax, getting him some food and a drink. He smiled up at her and thanked her profusely for the help she was giving him. She just called it her job, and to an extent she was right. But he was still thankful. 


	3. Chapter 2: Discoveries in the Dark

Chapter Two: Discoveries in the Dark The Ranger casually moved to the body of the snake-woman. His eyes widened, and he stepped forward, through the crowd of drunks and criminals. The bard and he now stood side-by-side. The bard looked up at the taller Elf, who lowered his hood: "Y'don't suppose this is one of those 'Extaminaar', do ye?" The Elf shook his head, slowly: "No. I believe we are looking at a far more insidious threat. Come. Let us dispose of this body and get inside where it is safe." The bard nodded, and stepped inside, leaving the Ranger to quickly examine the young-looking woman's body. He shuddered as he looked at it, but pulled out a small tinderbox he always carried, lighting the body on fire and watching it go up. A few moments later, when the magically-aided fire was finished burning, he cast a wind spell that blew the ashes of the woman into the air and to the farthest corners of the earth. 

He walked back in and spoke: "I need a few courageous individuals to help me on a quest that, if successful, will bring the greatest of treasures and renown. But be warned...you are guaranteed to lose whatever innocence you ever had, and may very well lose your life." The bird-man, knowing what the ranger meant, jumped up: "I will accompany you." The half-Orc fighter looked up: "I'll do it...if the cause is good." The ranger smirked darkly: "I assure you, sir. The cause is the very best." The Orc nodded and stood up, powerful muscles flexing all over his body: "Then you have my axe." The man with the sais from earlier stood slowly: "You have my sais, stick-eater. But why do you call together a party?" The Raptoran fighter was back on his feet now. He and the bard, the thief, and the Orc fighter were standing fairly close together. The sai-fighter came over and looked at the Ranger, who bowed his head: "You make a point, sir. I call together a party so that secrets may be told to them and an adventure undertaken." Another Elf stood up and spoke in Elvish, obviously probing for more information than the others were privy to. The look on the Ranger's face said it all, even as he opened his mouth. The Wizard nodded sagely, apparently understanding the Ranger's logic. Jena looked up from the bar, and suddenly shook her head. She went into the back, and her voice and the voice of a man were heard. She came out wearing a suit of leather armor, a shortsword, and a large pack, obviously full of rations. She looked at Tira and grinned: "Looks t'me like this 'party' of yours needs a woman's touch, eh?" Tira grinned and the Ranger looked at her: "What skills do you possess? Each of us here is an adventurer...what are you?" She chuckled: "Well, looks t'me like you need someone to set up your camp and cook your food. I'll be the first to admit I'm inexperienced in adventuring. But since ye all saw fit to meet here...you're taking me with you, like it or not." The Ranger and the Wizard smirked. Jak smiled in full at her, as did the Raptoran. Tira just rolled her eyes. A woman walked over, a longbow strapped to her back beside a quiver of arrows: "You also need a healer. Heavens know you fighting types know how to get banged up." She cast a smiling glance at the Raptoran, who blushed and looked at his talons.

The Ranger nodded: "Then that is it. The League is set. Accompany me." They walked out as one. Jena's husband shook his head from the bar: "No good can possibly come of this." But he did nothing else. 


End file.
